The Princess and The Geek
by reidluver228
Summary: There's a small country off the coast of Italy who's Allies with the United States. But when their under attack, The BAU has to take care of one of the Princesses.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Grrrrrrr.......

* * *

Princess Isabelle Beyardinti sat on the royal plane from Tyrtantania to the United States. It was early January and it was slightly snowing. She did not like the Idea of the family going to the place that she wanted to live. she also didn't like the Idea of them all being apart. The only thing she knew about who she was staying with was it will be a BAU agent. W_eee!_ she thought sarcastically. Even though she was 26 years of age, she was royalty, which means she still lived with her parents... And grandparents. And her older brother, two older sisters, two younger sisters and a younger brother.

"Isabelle!" Came her mother's sharp tounge. "Mis ce livre vers le bas!"

"Nor Mama." She complianed, He mother wanted her to put the book down. " It's murder mystery. And you should acustom yourself to speaking English." He voice had a European accent in it. Not too heavy but definitely noticable.

"Oh Phewy." He mother said brushing off her daughters comment. "Che tipo?" Isabelle rolled her eyes. He mother was useless at times. Why she didn't want to speak the language she would have to in a few short hours was beyond her.

"Gli Omicidi Della Camera Di Bambola." She said.

"The Dollhouse Murders?! Why do you consume yourself in that horror Isabelle?" Queen Grace Beyardinti said.

"It's Interesting Mama." She said. "Besides, It's the only thing close to home I'll have now."

"Awww Sweetie." Grace said, putting a hand on her daughters arm. "It's only for a little while."

"I know," Isabelle looked down at her book again. "I still wish it wasn't happening." _No matter what I say or think, I love you guys. All you guys._

* * *

"But Sir!" Reid said after Hotch. He had just looked at the file that was in his hand that his boss had just handed him. "I can't take this."

"You can." Hotch said turning around. "And you will."

"But-"

"No buts." Hotch said. "I didn't chose you to do this. No offense but, I would have probably chosen Morgan. King and Queen Beyardinti chose you. You can't back down."

"Wh-what?" Reid said. "Then that means she's a Prin-"

"A Princess, Yes." Hotch said. "Let's get the team in here to give the case."

"Wait. There's a case on top of this?" Reid asked, slightly confused.

"No. This is all one case, that," Hotch pointed to the file in Reid's hand. "Is your part of the case."

"So I'm a baby-sitter?" He asked.

"No," JJ said coming. Behind them. "You're a Princess sitter."

* * *

"Princess Isabelle should be here shortly." Hotch said after the team had been briefed on the case, they had to find out who was trying to threaten and harm the Tyrtantania family while they hid out here. Well everyone was supposed to while Reid took care of Isabelle. Just then there was knock at the BAU door. It opened at the command of Hotch's "Come in." A young girl with dark hair clipped back and big brown eyes came in. She wore Jeans, expensive looking boots and a a plaid shrt open revealing a black tank top. A bag was slung over he shoulder adn she held a heavy suede jacket.

"Ciao." She said softly. "Mon nom est Isabelle Beyardinti."

"French and Italian?" Prentiss asked.

"Uhm.. yes." Isabelle said softly, her accent now noticable since she was speaking English. When speaking the native two languages of her country, it flowed natrually. "They are the main two languages in Tyrtantania. Half of the country, the one that's nearest to Italy, speaks Italian mostly. The other half speaks French. But most people speak both. I must. Plus English and a bit of German." She smiled. "It can be fun calling people names when they have no clue what they mean." He smile faded and the room took on an akward silence. Rossi broke it.

"Why don't you have a seat?" He pointed to a free chair. She politely took it and sat down, smoothing the back of her pants first. Then as soon as she was seated, she sat straight up, then slouched a little.

"So Princess-" Morgan started.

"Oh Please." Isabelle said. "I don't mean to be rude and interupt, but please do not call me Princess. Call me Isabelle instead, please."

"Ok, Isabelle," He started again. "I don't mean to jump in head first, but-" He hesitated.

"Nor. It alright." She said. "Please. Infact I insist."

"Mind if we ask you some questions?" Prentiss said jumping in as Morgan hesitated.

"Of course."

"Do you know of anyone who would threaten you're country?" JJ asked.

"Well, any Monarchy that opposses us because the villagers aren't ready to decapitate the entire family after a desision has been made. I will admit there has been a few- uhm-" Isabelle paused, looking for the right word.

"Wars?" Morgan put in.

"Nor." She said looking at him. "I was going to say tiffs or riots. There were never any really bad all out brawls in the streets. Exept for a few drunken fights, we're a pretty civilized, almost American like country." She gave a small smile.

"So basically any other monarchy." Hotch said. It wasn't a question. Isabelle nooded and tried to stifle a yawn. She failed and Hotch noticed. "You'll be under the watchfull eye of Dr. Reid." Morgan stifled a laugh. "Reid," The genius looked up. "Why don't you take Miss Beyardinti home."

"This is going to be intresting." Isabelle said standing up.

"You don't know Reid. It might get boring." Morgan said, not noticing Reid blush.

"Well then I would like to." She walk out, back perfectly straight. "Oh," She turned around. "I highly doubt it'll get boring." And she was gone. Reid quickly followed her out.

"Why don't we start on this." JJ said.

* * *

French translations.

Mis ce livre vers le bas= Put that book down.

Mon nom est= my name is

Nor= No

Italian Treanslations

Che tipo= What type

Gli omicidi della Camera di Bambola= The Dollhouse Murders

Ciao= Hello

* * *

**This was an idea that just popped in my head. I like this one, even though it's probably been done before and the title's pretty lame. but whatever. I hope you like it!!!!**

*****Review???*****

****Reidluver228****


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Grrrrrrr.......

Translations at the bottom!!!!!

* * *

"So here it is." Reid said opening his aparment. Isabelle stepped in. "S-some ag- agents will -uh- be here with all your bags in a bit."

"It's cute." She said. The ride from Quantico had been uneasily silent. Isabelle didn't want to sound like a bossy, typically portrayed princess. Reid didn't want ot say something and sound like a know-it-all. "Uhm..." She looked around. Above his TV their was a stack of books. some of the titles were written in Italian. Some in Greek. And even a few in Arabic. "Oh wow."

"It may be a little cluttered-" He started.

"Oh No!" Isabelle said started. "It's perfect!"

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, his nervousness slowly disappearing as she became not a princess in his eyes , but a book enthusiest.

"If I could," She turned back to the books and gave a little sigh. "My room in the palace is just like your house. Books with incomprehindable titles everywhere. It's funny. You can definitely see the different intrests in the family. But you wouldn't like to hear about that, would you?" She looked hopefully at him. he knew that look.

"Sure." He said. Just then a rumble emitted from Isabelle's stomach. "You hungry?" She nodded.

"What do you have? May I go see?"

"Yeah but it's not alot there." She found some meat in the freezer, it wasn't spoiled at all, some vegtables in there as well, some white wine and some little stuff and spices.

"This is just enough." She said setting it on the counter. "And for you to be kind enough to take care of me, I'm making a Tyrtantanian dinner. Just something simple. tommorrow, I'm going to go out and get more stuff so I can cook you a real meal." she turned back to the cubboard and grabbed out some penny pasta and white rice. Just then there was a knock on the door. Reid opened it and found a couple of bags and garment bags being held by a couple of agents. He grabbed them, with a nod of thanks, and pulled them in. He brought them to the guest room and changed the sheets on the bed. He came back to the kitchen. Isabelle turned around.

"Oh." She said. "I was about to tell you, dinner's ready." She pointed ot the table. He saw the food on the table, which looked actually pretty good. The only problem was that they shared an akward silence the entire time they ate. After doing that, she tok the dishes to the sink and started to do them. Reid came over and turned the water off.

"I'll take care of them." He said. "Why don't you go get settled." She looked at how close the two of them were. His underarm just brushed against her shoulder. She looked up at him. For some unknown reason, she had a sudden, odd urge just to kiss him right then and there. But she fought down that urge. She's only known him for a few hours.

"Alright." She said drying her hands. She nodded and walked off. "What's going on with me?" She whispered to herself. She walked into the room Reid was letting her borrow. She took the hangers in the little closet and hung up all shirts and the few dresses she brought. She took her shoes ad put them underneith the clothes. She took the special heels her mother had given her and put them on the shelf above. Next to it she put a tiara that her mother had insisted on her bringing. Then she took her pajamas, nighties, and the pants she had and put them in the dresser. After doing that, she took the box of make-up (as her mother said "Just in case") and put it in another drawer. Then she found a place to put up pictures, the dresser top. She heard a knock on the door.

"Entrato." She said automatically. Reid came in, knowing what she said.

"Wha- what are you doing?" He asked.

"Putting up some pictures of my friends and family. You can help me set them up." She said looking at him. He picked one up out her suit case. She looked over at him and the picture he held. She was wearing a white short bell sleved top with a red and white stripped skirt. The sleves and the bottom of the skirt were trimmed in gold. She had on a thick belt of gold. She had on a huge Bell pendant. then she had four leaf templates on her like holly leaves and six berries, two leaves and and three berries on each side of the skirt. Then there were four berries on each of her shoulders. "Oh," She said. "My mother must have slipped that one in. It was a christmas pagent at the Princess Academy." She said. "That's why I look rediculous."

"I don't think so." Reid said.

"You don't?"

"Nah. How old were you?"

"About 15."

"It looks adorable." He gave it to her and she placed it on the dresser. He pulled out another. "How about this one?" She was wearing a blue dress with puffy white shoulders with tapered blue sleeves and lacy white cuffs. Then it went billowing down to a full skirt with snowflakes on the hem.

"Oh God!" She said taking it and rolling her eyes. "I hated that dress. It was ichy and I actually thought it was cute." She shuddered. "But then again I was 5."

"So why do you keep it?"

"Cause this is the first time I met my best friend. See?" She pointed to the girl who stood next to her. "Her name is Ameila, I miss her tons! And even after that picture she still wanted to be my best friend." She sighed and Reid handed her another picture.

"You're wearing white." She took it. She was wearing a fitted sleeved, puffy shoulder dress with a pink belt. Then she had a full skirt that had a pink hem that went up in a V and showed the same patteren that was on her sleeves.

"It was a wedding. my cousins. Nothing big. It was 20 years ago. I was 6." she put it down.

"What do we have here?" Reid asked. It was becoming much easier to talk to her. He picked up a picture of her wearing an outfit of a really short orange skirt with a white puffy sleeved shirt that sat off the shoulders and a black corsett. She wore knee high boots, had a pointed hat and a wand. Isabelle looked over. She snatched it politely away.

"Uh. That was my first Halloween at the Academy when I was actually allowed to go out. The other witch besides me is Ameila." She blushed a deep red.

"It's cute Isabelle." he said. He picked up another one. "This-"

"Is when I was 7. A family photo. We went on a trip." She was wearing a white dress with the bodice red. She had short puffy sleeves. The skirt had red trim. He handed it to her and she placed it ot the side. He picked up another of her in a pink dress. It hade a belted waist and the sleeves and bottom of the skirt where made of feathers. Pearls wrapped around her middle and neck line.

"Who's that?" He said. He was referring to the man she was holding arms with.

"Oh," She giggled. "That's a friend of mine. His name was Toran. The Prince Academy and the Princess Academy combined for a dance compation. We won. He was sweet, just not the one for me, I guess." That's all she said on the subject. Reid decided to drop the subject and hand her the picture. He picked up another. This one, she wore a yellow dress that cascaded downward and was off her shoulders.

"This looks like Belle's dress-" He started.

"From Beauty and the beast." She giggled. "Ameila made that for me. It was for my sweet sixteen. She said Americans always have sweet sixteens and thought we should start. She decided to dress a cinderella obviously." Isabelle giggled a little more. "I'm surprised that you knew that. I knew I was staying with an agent of the BAU so I did research and you don't the type to watch that."

"My mom made me when I was younger." He said in a bare whisper. He handed her the picture and picked up another. She wore a white puffy sleeved shirt with a red skirt and blue vest that laced up in back. She was standing ot the side, smiling and hugging another girl, who was slightly familar. She was a little bit taller than Isabelle. She had curl dark hair running down her back.

"You and Amiela?" He asked handing her the photgraph. She looked down longingly.

"Yeah. One of the pictures that was in the yearbook for the academy. It was the last year uh-" She paused.

"Senior year?" He suggested trying to help her out.

"Yes. That's it. Those were our bloody uniforms. I hated mine to death. Yet I still have it at home. Go figure." She put it back on the desk. Reid handed her another. Isabelle was now wearing a babydoll dress with slightly less puffy sleeves (But they were still puffy) With a printed skirt with a lavender top. Then there was a piece of purple material over the skirt that opened slightly. she held a birthday cake in her hands.

"This was a birthday?" Reid said handing it to her.

"Ah yes. It was Denise's 20th and it was right before the cake fight. I was turning 19 the next month, so in the picture I was still 18. Marysue-Elen was 17 and she started the fight. It wasn't very Princess-like, but it was fun. Anabel-Grace was 16 and she made that dress. I still have it." Reid heard a small laugh mixed in with her European accent that he had been listening to for the last few hours.

"How about this blue dress, story behind that?" He asked. He held up a picture of a girl in a blue dress with puffed sleeves and a full skirt with Ruffles hanging out at the bottom. She was holding ballons and tying some to the banister.

"That's actually not me. It's Marysue-Ellen. The same day. Anabel-Grace made it for her. She decided to start the fight." Isabelle giggled again and placed that one towards the front as Reid found another one.

"Which sister is this?" he asked holding up another picture of a princess baking. She wore a white dress tinted blue. there was a purple belt and purple trim at the square neck line. Then the white material stopped somewhere in the calf area and a purple fabric with red flowers showed to the ground. A smile crept up to Isabelle's face.

"That's Christina. She loves to bake, even though Grandmother would say she shouldn't. It was something she loves to do So she baked the cake I was carrying and the cakes that landed on everyone else." Reid picked up another one.

"This girl actually looks like Juliet." He said reffering to Anabel-Grace. She wore a purple dress with a robe over it. It had puffy shoulders and went into very fitted sleeves. The front of the dress was very ornate, and you could thell that even though she was sitting infront of a sewing machine. "Is this Anabel-Grace?"

"Yep!" Isabelle said taking the picture. "She made all the outfits. Even the boys. I remeber that Ronald was 15 and Darien was 21. We all had to talk her out of putting either of them in tights." Isabelle covered her mouth to surpress the giggles that were unfolding. He picked up another one of a boy standing on one leg on a ladder putting up a sign. He wore black pants and a white shirt with a dark sweater vest over it. She looked at it.

"That's Darien," Isabelle said. "My older brother. He's always doing stuff like that. always daring to do something dangerous." She shook her head and took the picture, placing it to the left of the other pictures from this party. He handed her another one of another boy. He wore Khakis and a blue short sleeved polo shirt. "And that's Ronald. he was 15 and wasn'ty really excited about this. he just wanted to be with his freinds." Isabelle Shook her head and placed his picture all the way to the right of the line of party photos.

"So I'm guessing this one is Denise, the birthday girl?" Reid said. Not including that one in his hand, there were three more photos. But one was a group picture and the other two were of Isabelle. Isabelle took it and placed it between her picture and Christina.

"Yeah. That's my sister." Denise was sitting there, with flowers around her wearing a magenta colored dress with a lighter version of the color for the skirt. It would have cascaded down fully if it weren't for the two rows of braiding on the skirt. Pearls were intertwined in with the braids and there was also one located at the top of her dress as well. "She always loved the color purple." She smiled to herself. He handed her the group photo. Isabelle started laughing really hard. "This was after the cake fight see?" Reid looked at it and everybody was covered with crumbs and frosting. The seven siblings squished together to get in the picture. You could almost hear the laughter coming from them as they took the picture. "Like I said it was fun." Reid just picked up one of the last two.

"This one is really pretty." He said handing her the one where she was sitting on a rock with the castle behind her. She was wearing a dress with a yellow skirt and a green bodice. The slleves were again bell sleeves and a light green. She was peaking out from behind a book. Unfortunatly the book title wason the other side so there was no way for him to see what she was reading. "I think I like this one this best, out of them all."

"Really?" Isabelle asked placing it close to the door. "Darien said that it was the best photgraph of me that he's ever taken. Toran said I looked really seductive. I just said I was annoyed." Reid gave a small smile and handed her the last picture. "Oh god!" She looked at it. She was wearing a red dress with hearts on it going straight down from the top to the bottom. Well actually the dress itself was pink and the jacket she held in her hands was red. It was long and was shaped like a wing. "Anabel-Grace made that for me. I love it. I just hate Valentines day. I never have had anyone to share it with. So it always sucked for me."

"Ah." He said as she put the last picture down.

"Dr. Reid." She said sitting down on the bed. "I remember I was going to tell you something before. Sit." She patted the bed next to her. He sat down. "You want to hear something interesting?"

"Uhm- Sure." He said.

"It's funny." She said. "If you looked at all of my siblings rooms, you can tell we each have one particulair intrest."

"AS you should see in every bedroom."

"But remember who we are." Isabelle said tapping her head. "anyways. darien is supoosed to be the next king. He has a huge intrests in politics, noted by the many political speech books in his room. Christina has fabric swatches because she likes the interior designing life, I guess. Lets see Denise wants to become an artist and man you should see the paintings she has in her room. I'm into the horror side of our history. I mean I'm always reading the unsolved murders." She gave a weak smile. "Marysue-Ellen likes to write and has her heart set on becoming a famous author. Obviously Anabel-Grace is into fashion design and want to be the next Coco Chanel or something. And Ronald is into Raceing I believe." She sighed. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. I just am. Sorry." She stood up and tried to make her self look busy.

"It's no problem." Reid said taking the hint. "You're going to be here a while so If you need to talk, please do." He went over to the door. "Night Isabelle."

"Bonne nuit Dr. Reid." He was about to close the door when he stopped and said.

""You can call me Spencer." Isabelle looked up at him.

"Bunora notte tre-quarti anteriori." Isabelle said carelessly. "Abbia sogni piacevoli."

"Huh?" He said softly. She looked at him again.

"Bonne nuit Spencer." She said again. "Goodnight. Have pleasant Dreams."

* * *

**Translations done by babelfish**

French translations

Bonne nuit Dr. Reid- Goodnight Dr. Reid.

Italian translations

Entrato=Come in

Bunor notte tre- quati anteriori- Goodnight Spencer

abbia sogni piacevoli- have pleasant dreams

* * *

**Ok. So it wasn't the best. It could definately be better. But who knows. I got stuff planned. Please tell me what _YOU _think should happen next. _YOUR_ oppion means alot and can help move this story along.**

******Review????******

****Reidluver228****


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Grrrrrrr.......

Translations at the bottom!!!!!

* * *

About a month later, they had fallen into a routine. One of them would get up early and make breakfast. Then at first they stayed in their own room and read for the first couple weeks. Then slowly, Isabelle came out and asked him to read with her. He offered her one of his more detailed books and they soon began to read together, at least one book a day. Sometimes She would read a book in Italian or French and he would understand but mostly love listening to the way she spoke.

Isabelle woke up early one day a couple month later, about early March, but found that Reid was already up and cooking. She stood their in her pajamas and watched him move swiftly around the kitchen in his.

"Morning!" She said cheerfully, her european accent bright. He jumped. "I'm sorry!" She said helping him clean up the spilled milk and eggs. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No It's ok." She looked up at him and smiled.

"You're funny." She said laughing.

"How so?" He asked his face scrunching.

"I don't know." She said standing up and tossing the dirty rag into a hamper. "You just are." He looked at her. "Take it as a compliment." She said softly with a giggle. "So what do you have planned for today?" She asked him quietly.

"Uhm..." He said finishing cooking breakfast. "You said you wanted to go shopping today."

"Yes I did." She said. "Are there any muesums around here? Or Parks?"

"Yeah-" Reid said putting the pancakes on a plate.

"Can we go today or do you have work?"

"Well," Reid said. "My job right now is to make sure you are completely protected so-"

"You'll be with me." Isabelle said pleaddingly. "Please. I want to see sights."

"I guess that'd be ok-" Isabelle latched herself onto him.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Spencer!" She let go of him. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Well-" He started "It's not much but Pancakes and hashbrowns and eggs."

"Not much? That's perfect!" She said grabbing the plates. She looked over at him. He was wearing blue lounge pants and a college t-shirt. She looked down at her own green and pink sparkily lounge pants and pink t-shirt. he was standing bare foot while she wore her frog slippers. she grabbed silverware and set the table for the two of them. After being served the food, conversation started.

"I'm surprised you said that it wasn't too much." Reid said.

"Why?" Isabelle asked stuffing a pancake in her mouth.

"Because You have all that stuff at your house and I thought..." He trailed off.

"Oui." She said. "I know where you're coming from. But I never finish what's on my plate. Besides we've been at this for almost a month." She winking and stuffing another one in her mouth.

"You'll need a cover story." Reid said after a few monents. She nodded.

"Realmente ho uno." She said, mouth full.

"What?" He asked because he couldn't hear what she said.

"Oh." She swallowed and whiped her face. "I said I actually have one."

"You do?"

"Yeah. My name, if any ones asks, is Carol Abbott. And I could be a good friend or- never mind." She turned and ducked her head down.

"Or what?" He proded.

"No." she said softly. "It's nothing."

"Just tell me."

"Ok." She looked at him. "I was going to say like girlfriend or something since you never talked about a girl. And there's a logical reason behind it too!"

"Ok..." He paused. "What is it?"

"What's what?"

"You're reason..."

"Oh yes." She stopped for a second and her cheeks turned a light pink. "It gives you a reason to hold me and make sure I'm there. I mean I think that makes sense." She looked up at him to see if he understood where she was coming from.

"Yeah that does actually make sense."

"You really think so?"

"Mhm." He looked up "So 'Carol' we better go get dressed for today." She was already out of the kicthen by the time he finished his sentence. By the time he had cleared the table, she was wearing a pretty white t-shirt, blue wash jeans, simple black heels, a sun hat, and big movie star glasses to hid most her face.

"Come on Mr. Genius." She said, her accent as playful as her smile. "Your turn to get dressed." He smiled and left the dishes in the sink, making a mental note to wash them when they came home. He went into his room and quickly changed into his normal outfit. He came out and the dishes were sitting in the drying rack. She looked at him. "Don't you have Jeans?" She asked

"Yeah. I never wear them." Isabelle shrugged.

"Whatever. Come on. Lets go." She said tugging at him to leave the house.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they had walked over to Reid's favorite park. There he took her and sat down right where he always did, right by the lake. He sat on his sweater, with his knees up close to his chest. He put his forearms on top of his knees.

"Reminds me of a place back home." Isabelle said with a sigh.

"Really?" Reid asked, not taking his eyes from the water. Even though it was a warm day for March, both of them had brought sweaters. Isabelle put hers down to do the same as Reid did.

"Yeah." She sat down. "I'm sorry." She said suddenly.

"Sorry? For what." He asked looking t her.

"For being such a- a" She stopped and squinted, looking for the right word. "Oh blast it! What's that word you Americans use.. a-a-a-... Good grief! It begins with a 'G' I believe."

"A grouch?" He suggested.

"Ah yes... God, why couldn't I think of that?" She slumped back against a tree. "But yes I am sorry for acting that way last month."

"Don't be." Reid said. "I know you hate Valentines day."

"I told you?"

"Yeah, The uh first day." Reid said. They sat in silence for a while. And in that time, Isabelle's arm wrapped around Reid's. and her head was against his shoulder.

"Dariens Birthday is coming up this month." She said.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded.

"Reid?" a voice came from behind. He looked to see JJ standing there with Will and Henry.

"Hey JJ." He said.

"Isa-" She started when Isabelle shook her head.

"I'm Carol Abbott." She said, with almost not European accent at all. JJ was taken a little back by that. If Reid had any shock to her speaking with a complete enlgish accnt, he showed no sign of it on his face. He mouthed the words "cover story" To JJ. She nodded in understanding.

"Carol," She said. "This is Will, and Henry." She looked back over at Reid. "How've you been?"

"Ok." he answered.

"Having fun?" She said nodding towards Isabelle.

"She's nice to have around."

"You Like it here Carol?" JJ asked.

"Uhmm.. Yes." Isabelle said. "It's intresting here. Spencer's a really nice guy to have around."

"He is." JJ said in agreement.

"Where are you from exactly?" Will asked switch Henry to his other hip.

"Up north." Isabelle said. "Towards the East."

"Funny," He said. "I swear there's the slightest Eurpean twing in you're voice." Both Reid and JJ weren't exactly sure how to handle this.

"Possible." Isabelle said with a slight shrug. "I go there almost every summer."

"Are you going this year?"

"Nope. Not this year. I'm going to spend it with _Spencer._" She said with emphasis on his name. She wrapped both arms around his.

"Well," JJ said. "Why don't we leave you two alone. See you later Spence." She said.

"Nice meeting you Carol." Will said. Isabelle waved to them and added a smaller wave to the happy and gurgilling Henry.

"She's nice." Isabelle said when they were out of ear shot. He accent returning.

"She is." Reid said.

"You're nice to Spencer."

"Thank you." He looked at her. "I'm surprised that you pulled off that no accent Isabelle."

"I've praticed." She said. She put her head back down on Reid's shoulder and looked out to the distance.

* * *

The two returned late to Reid's appartment. After the park, they had gone to a muesuem and had been able to see a show. it was close to midnight when they rolled in so Isabelle and Reid said good-night and went into their seperate rooms and changed into their Pajamas. Isabelle slipped into the bed and picked up one of Reid's books to try and muddle through. She had gotten halfway through when she closed it and her eyes to fall asleep. Soon she found her self in a fitfull sleep where a nightmare plauged her dreams.

************

Reid was awaken by something. What it was, he couldn't be sure of it. Then he heard it again. He heard a scream. and Immediatly he knew it was Isabelle. He shot up and out of his bed the fastest he could have ever imagined. He Threw open her bedroom door and found her in her bed, in a fitful sleep, thrashing around. He went over to her and picked her up.

"Sh. Sh. Shhh..." He said. "It's Ok. It'll all be ok Izzy." He started to rock back and forth with her.

"Ils venaient." Isabelle said. "Per me. Ready per ucciderlo. Nessuno hanno potuto arrestarli. J'allis Mourir."

Calm down." Reid whispered. "In English please."

"Spencer." She said. "Spencer, They were coming. For me, Ready to kill me." She whisper." No body could protect me. I was going to die."

"It's ok. It'll all be ok. I promise you. And you're not going to die."

"How?" She asked, Her voice weak. "How can you promise me that?"

I'm not sure. But I'll figure it out." He said to her softly. "It's my job to protect you and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Isabelle fell asleep in his arm. Reid sat there, princess in his arms, and wondered how he was going to exactly keep his promise to her. Every now and again, her body would shake with a sob. After a while, when he thought she was asleep, he tried to put her back on the bed. Unfortunatly, she was holding on to him so tight, he could do nothing other than lay down with her.

* * *

Italian Translations

Realmente ho uno- Actually I have one

Ils veainent- They were coming

Ready per ucciderlo- Ready to kill me

Nessuno hanno potuto arrestarli- No one could stop them.

French translations

Per me- For me.

J'allais mourir- I was going to die.

* * *

**Ok! So I'm sorry this takes so long but I'm kinda stuck so help is advised and loved**

******Review???******

****Reidluver228****


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Grrrrrrr...

Translations at the bottom!

* * *

"You ok Isabelle?" Reid asked from across the table. She looked up.

"I'm ok I guess." She answered, her accent heavy as she sighed. They were eating dinner.

"But you've been like this all day." Reid said. Is something the matter?"

"No, not really." Isabelle said.

"You sure?" Reid asked again, not quiet sure she was telling him the whole truth.

"Yeah it's just..." She stopped and looked down.

"What, Isabelle?" He asked. "What is it?"

"I just miss my brother. That's all Spencer." She shrugged "Today is his birthday. He's 30. And he has none of his family around him to mark such a day. March 21." She shook her head. "So it no big deal."

"That is too a big deal Izzy." Spencer said. "You should have told me before!"

"For what purpose Spencer?" Isabelle asked, trying to hold back her tears. "What good would it have done? I sit here and do nothing. And you have you're own problems and I'm not about go and throw mine on top of all yours!" With that she stood up and ran out towards her room and locked the door.

* * *

Isabelle ran to her bed and started crying. As she hit the pillow and screamed into it, she heard the front door open.

"Can I help you?" Reid said.

"We are looking for her. If you hand her over, you will not get hurt." A man at the door said, his voice holding a very heavy accent. It sounded German, but not quite. Isabelle picked up her head and stopped crying.

"I don't know who you are talking about." Reid said.

"Don't play dumb with us." The man said. "We know you're not. And we know that she's here."

"Who do you think is here?"

"Princess Isabelle."

"She's not here!" Reid protested. Isabelle sat up and moved closer to the door. "I don't even know who that is."

"I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way." the Man said and a gun shot went off. Isabelle put a hand to her mouth to cover a scream that was beginning to come out. Quietly and quickly, she moved to her window. She opened it and looked down and was about to step out when suddenly someone came behind her. She was going scream but a hand covered her mouth.

"shh." Reid whispered in her ear. "lets get outta here."

"Yeah." Isabelle Climbed out the window. Reid followed And carefully closed the widow and didn't even start going down. Isabelle touched the ground. "Are you coming down?" She whispered. He looked down and climbed down ladder.

"yeah." he said when he got down.

"Well what are we doing standing here?" He pulled her and they started running. Quickly, they blended themselves into the crowd.

"keep it down, or don't talk with your accent." Reid whispered to her.

"Where are we goig Spencer?" She asked, her accent gone. Only a small bit of it remained that you had to strain to hear it.

"The only agent who's closest here." Reid said turning on a street and walking to an aparment complex.

"Who?"

* * *

Garcia Was cooking a late night snack. She was tired. She had been spendng the last few months going through a monachys secret files. And they were kept secret for a reason. She shutterd in rememberance. Things were always bad for every monarchy, dictatorship and empire in the past. These guys weren't expempt. She shuffled her self to her purple couch and sat down. She swore quietly to herself as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Who's there?" She asked in a kinda rough tone.

"Penelope." Reid said through her door. "It's me and Isabelle."

"Oh!" She said as she pulled open the door. "What are you two doing here?" She let them into her apartment where she and Reid stod in the living room while Isabelle sat on th couch.

"We needed somewhere to go quickly,"Reid explain what happened. "I'm not sure who they were but-"

"I know who it was," Isabelle said softly.

"Who what were." Garcia said confused. I'm lost."

"Men at my house." Redi said walking away from Garcia. "Izzy," He said softly joining her on the couch. Garcia raised an eyebrow at the pet name Reid had called Isabelle. "Who is is?" She just sat there, completely silent. "Izzy, Please tell us." Isabelle looked up at Reid with her big brown eyes all puppy dog wide like.

"It's Toran." Isabelle said. "I reconize his voice." She gasped. "Oh Spencer!" She said grabbing his arm. "My pictures!"

* * *

Toran looked around the place. He didn't know where that Nerd had run off to. But he really didn't care.

"Recherchez l'endroit." He ordered. "Se trovate la stanza di Isabelle's per Dirmi. Nonlo Cerchi Voi Stressi. Voglio a."

"Oui." The men behind him said and they charged into the tiny apartmnet. Toran started looking around. He headed the way to the bedrooms. He opened a door to find Reid's room. It was all neat.

"Monsieur!" One of the men said. "Ho trovato la stanza della principessa Isabelle's."

"You found it?" He asked. The man nodded and Toran ran towards the room. He looked in it. It was a simple room of white with the bed covered in white sheets, but the blanket that was on the bed was easily reconized as Isabelle's. Toran looked over to the dresser. He picked up the pictures that were placed there. His hand ran over to the one of him and Isabelle together. He looked at it and smiled and ran his thumb over her body. His smile turnied into a frown as he remember when the broke up.

_**"Get away from me!" Isabelle screamed.**_

**_"Issy!" Toran said chaseing after her with his arms wide. "Come back here! I need you!"_**

**_"That's the thing Toran!" Isabelle said turning around, anger flashing in her eyes. "You are way too clingy! I need you to back away."_**

**_"Ok. So If I back off, can we try again?" _**

**_"NO!" Isabelle schreeched. "Toran, we have! And where has it lead us? Right back here. No. No more tries. I'm done. completely and totally done. Thank god it's our last year of school. I don't ever want to see you again. Just leave me alone."_**

**_"But you're are the one for me." Toran begged. "I need you. I am in love you!"_**

**_"But I'm not in love with you. You are so not the one for me! I don't need you hanging all over me."_**

**_"I don't hang over you!"_**

**_"YES YOU DO!" Isabelle grabbed her hair. "Oh my god! I go to a dance and want to just hang out with my friends and you pull me away. You don't give a damn about them. You don't want me to have friends. You don't want to share me. I can't have that. The man that I love will give me space. He will respect the boundary of boyfriend and best friend. He won't try to push the away."_**

**_"I have not pushed your friends away!"_**

**_"Yes you have! Aimee doesn't want ot hang out. And now that we're over, I can get her and everyone else back."_**

**_"I'm you man baby!"_**

**_"No. My man will be both my boyfriend and my best friend. You are NOT my best friend." A limo pulled up._**

**_"Issy-"_**

**_"No Toran. I'm done."_**

**_"Cme on Issy." Damien said from the open limo door. "It's time for you to come home." Isabelle followed her siblings into the car. She looked back._**

**_"Hey," Toran said. "I love you Isabelle. With all my heart." Isabelle looked back at him with eyes wide._**

**_"Goodbye Toran." And She rolled up the window and the limo drove away. Those were the last words Toran heard her say._**

**_"I will get you back Isabelle!" Toran screamed to the end of the moving limo._**

Toran's teeth gritted against the thought of that last day he saw Isabelle.

"Take that bitch!" He yelled as he threw the photo. It smashed against the wall. "She's not here." He said.

"No," A young man said. "But I know who she's with."

* * *

Italian translations

Se trovate la stanzadi Isabelle's per dirmi = If you find Isabelles room, tell me.

Nonlo Cerchi Voi Stessi = Do not serch it yourself

Voglio a = I want to

Ho trovato la stanza della pricipssa Isablles = I found Princess Isabelles room.

FRench translations

Mosieur= Sir

Pecherez l'endroit = search the place

* * *

**Ok... Soooo... Any more Ideas are greatly appreciated!**

******Review?******

****Reidluver228****


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Grrrrrrr...

Translations at the bottom!

* * *

"I am A terrible person" Isabelle said.

"No you're not." Reid countered. He was holding her on Garcia's couch. Isabelle had been sobbing hard for the past half hour and those were the first real words she had spoken the entire time. Garcia walked away to get her a few tissues and some water.

"Yes I am."

"How?"

"I put all of you in this danger. I should have stood up to him. All those years ago."

"Izzy, you're going crazy." Spencer looked over to Garcia and silently told her to call the team. She did so.

"No." Izzy said standing. "It my regal responsibility. I must."

"Please Isabelle." Reid said almost pleadingly

"Spencer," She said shaking her head. "You just don't understand."

"Sit Isabelle." he said. She sat down. Garcia looked at them. Reid had to have something with him cause he was able to command a princess and for her to listen. She sat there quietly. "Now listen. This isn't you fault-"

"Oh but Spencer," She cried as tears came down her face. "It honestly is!" She started to cry. "You really don't understand-"

"Then make me understand." he said soothingly, stooping down so they came eye to eye. "Tell me how this is your fault." She looked up at him, tears rimming her big brown eyes.

"It all started when I had told him that we were over. I have never wanted to see him again. He took that as a threat against me. He vowed to get me back. Btu I hate him. he's obsessive and clingy." She hugged Reid. Garcia came over.

'Hey lover boy?" She whispered. Reid looked up. "Take her to my room?" He nodded.

"Izzy," He said trying to sooth her. All she did was cry. "ok." He picked her up and followed Garcia to where her room was. He laid her down and she clung to him.

"Spencer," She said softly.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I-" She faltered slightly. "I've never felt the way I do around you." She yawned.

"Try to get some sleep." He said. She nodded and rolled over. After a while, Isabelle had fallen into a rhythmic sleep. He walked out, to find the team there.

"So who is this guy who's threatening Isabelle's family?" Morgan asked with a yawn.

"Her ex boyfriend Toran." Reid told her.

"We'll Garcia find out about him." Hotch said.

'Righto!" She said flipping open her computer.

"Reid, there's no one at your house, but for another few days we'll hold you up in a hotel under an anonymous name." Reid nodded.

"Got it."

* * *

Tammy kept her eyes closed, She kept thinking about how she felt. He constant butterflies in her stomach when She was seeing Reid. How the touch of his hands holding hers sent electricity through her entire body. She heard the door open.

"Isabelle?" Came Garcia's soft voice. Isabelle tried to keep her breathing even so it seemed like she was sleeping. "Sweet dreams my little princess." Garcia pulled a blanket over her and kissed her head. Soon after the door closed.

Isabelle," she chastised. "come potreste cadere nell'amore con lui?" She shook her head and rolled onto her back. "He's FBI. Your protector." She sat up and grabbed one of Garcia's stuffed animals. "Maybe that is why. Il me rend sain." She closed her eyes and pulled the stuffed animal close. "God what am I going to do?" She flopped backwards back onto the bed. "I cant... I cant be falling in love for him. Can I?" She sat up again. and thought back to a talk with Amiee. She had told her she can't decide who she falls in love with. "God Aimee, you were so right. I- I think- I love him." Again she sat up. "Oh what am I going to do?" She put her head in her hands.

* * *

Reid Looked over at his team. He sat on the couch silently. He did not want the rest of them knowing or even thinking that he was in love with his charge. He was only supposed to protect her and move on. That's the way it was supposed to work. But the way she made him feel, It was different than ever. She was sweet and caring, didn't care at all that he had issues. She obviously didn't want many to know about her either. She wanted to be a typical American.

"Reid," Hotch said.

"Uh. Yeah." He said looking up.

"You're going to stay here with Isabelle. When She wakes up you and her can go to the hotel." Reid nodded. "The rest of us are going to Quantico." The team started to leave. Garcia came over to Reid and kissed his head.

"You take care of my stuff." She left, closing the door behind her. Reid got up and walked over to Garcia's room where Isabelle was sleeping. He opened the door to find her sitting up with her head in her hands.

"Isabelle?" He said softly. She looked up.

"Oh. Hi." She said. He came and sat next to her

"Are you ok?"

"Uhm yeah." She shook her head. "Just sorry, about your apartment."

"It's no big deal."

"Uhm can I- uhh..- curl up with you?" Isabelle said, taking a risk. "We'll you come curl up with me."

"Well..." Reid started. It's a risk.

"I just feel so safe with you."

"Uhh sure." He laid down over the blanket.

"No. Next to me. under the blanket."

"That's not really-" His stomach jumped.

"I don't care. I'm cold and scared. And you're supposed to protect me." Reid did that and soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

Garcia came into her house, tired and cranky. Reid had woken her up and then she was up all night helping them find Toran. But unfortunately, Everything was a dead end. She tossed her purse onto the couch. All she wanted to do was flop down onto her bed. She goes and throws the door open and finds Isabelle and Reid in her bed. Obviously still dressed, But Isabelle curled in his arms in a loving embrace.

"Ho-ly Shit." Garcia says as she back out of the room. She decided it'd be best if she slept on her couch, Which seemed very comfy at that moment.

* * *

Translations

Italian:

come potreste cadere nell'amore con lui?- How could oyu fall in love with him?

French

Il me rend sain- He makes me sound.

* * *

**So that it. Can you please help the team catch Toran? idea's are welcome :)**

***Reidluver228****


End file.
